


Helping Hand

by WordsFromAsh



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A support, F/M, bathing incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromAsh/pseuds/WordsFromAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa was the perfect younger sister. The kind of younger sister that loved to meddle in her brother's love life and take action when action was needed. Or in other words: the reason why Robin ever entered the men's bathing tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

        Lissa couldn’t believe how low Chrom sank this time around making her do _his_ dirty work like some lowly messenger while he got to enjoy a nice warm bath. As if she didn’t work just as hard as him today! She twisted her hands in her skirts and huffed, continuing on her way to intercept Robin before the woman surely cooped herself up in the command tent like most nights after dinner.

        Why Chrom couldn’t do such a menial task like telling Robin to run through their armory inventory was beyond her. Chrom and Robin were near inseparable around camp. _Friends,_ Chrom had stressed one night as the two siblings discussed the, at the time, still fairly recent addition to the Shepherds, _She’s a close friend._

        He now avoided any conversations concerning his and Robin’s friendship, but the distinct blush that rose to his face when Lissa _did_ pry into that area of his life confirmed her sneaking suspicions: Chrom liked their tactician. Not just liked, but _like_ liked their tactician. Which was fine. Lissa took a liking to the tactician herself and if—when—the time came, would easily and happily accept the woman as a second sister.

        Speaking of….

        “Robin,” Lissa called, seeing her retreating back. “Robin, wait up!”

        Robin stopped and twisted around. Lissa waved an arm unnecessarily before clasping both hands behind her back. She did not, however, pick up her pace to reach her any faster, but developed a bounce to her step and a sunny smile that made her eyes shut.

        “Lissa.” Robin nodded curtly in greeting once they were in a reasonable distance.

        The smile slowly fell from Lissa’s face when confronted with Robin’s wariness. “What?”

        “What’s in your hands.”

        Lissa frowned not understanding at first, but it finally clicked as she watched Robin eye her distrustfully. A whine built up in the back of her throat. “Are you still not over that?”

        The narrowed eyes and scowl was an obvious no. No, Robin hadn’t gotten over the frogs just yet.

       “Come on, Robin. It was a one time,” Lissa trailed off when Robin crossed her arms over her chest. She bit her lip before she finally spoke again, the whine in her voice gone. “Okay. Maybe it was _more_ than once. But I’m not here to prank you, I swear! Look!” Lissa stuck both her hands out, fingers splayed and palms facing out for Robin to see that there was nothing there. And to drive the last nail in: “Chrom sent me!”

        Just like that, any prior hard feelings that Robin harbored towards Lissa disappeared like a Risen into smoke at the mention of his name. Her arms slowly but surely unraveled and fell to her sides again. Her expression relaxed. Not completely. She was still hyperaware. Her eyes alert like when she was analyzing a battlefield, but relaxed enough to be considered open and friendly.

       That was enough for Lissa.

       “Oh?” Robin sounded hopeful.

       Lissa nodded. Her pigtails bobbed at the motion.

        “And he couldn’t tell me on his own because…?”

       “I’m telling you the truth. Chrom sent me to tell you that the armory stock needs inventoried. He was ‘too busy’ to come tell you himself.”

       “Oh.” Robin looked crestfallen at the news. She must have realized her involuntary reaction and quickly righted herself the best she could, composing a mask of soldierly indifference. “Thank you for delivering his orders to me.”

        But Lissa had seen it. The way Robin’s shoulders slumped and the alert eyes dulled at the delivered order. The older woman didn’t even press Lissa harder in order to confirm what she said was true or not.

        Lissa bit the inside of her cheek to fight back a wry grin and tried to compose a sincere, concerned frown. She attempted to sound as innocent as possible when she leaned forward on the balls of her feet, “Is something going on between you and my brother?”

        There was a sharp intake of breath.

        Lissa further leaned precariously into Robin’s personal space. “Hmmm?”

        “Going on? Me and- What are you- of-of course not!” Robin, the usually succinct and tactful Robin, floundered with her words. A blush rose along her neck, visible above her high collar and her ears were tinged with color as well. “What would make you suggest such a thing?”

        Lissa shrugged. “You two are always together. If there’s Chrom, there’s Robin; if there’s Robin, there’s Chrom. The past week or so you two have been acting… strangely.” Lissa raised a brow at the suggestion.

        “Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine.” Robin busied herself with readjusting her coat before she forcefully pointed at Lissa. “And I don’t think Chrom will be happy to hear that you’re meddling in his private life again.”

        The threat was lost on Lissa. She couldn’t take it seriously. Not when Robin was still uncharacteristically flustered to the point where the blush now dashed across her cheeks as well.

        “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I should go take stock.” Robin didn’t wait for Lissa to say anything else. She turned and left for the direction of the armory tent.

        Lissa grinned at the tactician. Well, if that conversation had done nothing else, at least Lissa now knew it was a mutual feeling between the two leaders of the Shepherds. And if Robin would follow through with her threat about Lissa’s meddling, then might as well meddle more and speed up their relationship process. Another sister would be quite nice to have around the castle when the campaign was all said and done. “Robin!”

       Robin stopped, though a lot more unwillingly this time around. “What.”

       “You’re going the wrong way! We had to rearrange the camp to accommodate for the new recruits.” Lissa rotated her shoulder so she could point in nearly the exact opposite way. “I thought Frederick or someone would’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

       She could physically see the way Robin’s shoulders bunched up and then fell in a heavy sigh. “Thank you, Lissa,” Robin forced out grouchily as she walked briskly past her, almost bumping shoulders on the way.

      “You’re welcome.” Lissa broke out into a smug grin and turned just enough to watch Robin disappear behind a row of tents. She then oriented herself to go another direction and began a leisurely stroll, enjoying her cleverness while she still could. Maybe Maribelle would be up for some tea and company. Lissa didn’t want to be around for when Robin surely came back for her head on a spear. Even if it would be the tactician’s fault for trusting Lissa—for whatever wild reason considering she was the _tactician_ after all—once again. And it would serve Chrom right for being so rude to her earlier, treating her like a lackey rather than his precious little sister. Really, it had to be her best prank. Extreme, but the best. So good that Lissa couldn't even regret her actions once she heard a shrill scream from the direction of the men's bathing tent.

 


End file.
